The cost of blood
by MagicallyInclined318
Summary: can the scoobies help buffy and faith before its too late? set during season 7
1. Chapter 1

The cost of blood

_People don't choose their careers ; They are engulfed by them_

_John das passos_

_Prologue:_

It was pure chaos as both slayers ran as fast as they could throwing themselves over a rather large and old looking tombstone. Faiths chest heaved as her lungs fought for air. She didn't know how long her and the other girl had been running but her body was rebelling, a sharp pain had begun in her side and every time she tried to take in a breath it pained her even more. Beside her Buffy sat with her back up against the cool marble, eyes closed and Faith could tell that she too was trying to regain some control over her breathing. Leaving Buffy to her lamaz style of breathing Faith cautiously peered around the side of the marker.

"what the hell"

No one was there. It couldn't be, there had been six maybe seven vamps right behind them if the one B had round housed to the face got up.

"where'd they go? " Buffy asked, looking as confused as Faith felt. Her voice was just a whisper in the hushed graveyard.

" I dunno" Faith whispered back,her eyes scanning the rows of tombstones and mausoliems for any sign of movement. There was nothing.

Turning back towards the blonde Faith winced, she could taste blood in her mouth and when she brought the back of her hand away from her lips there was a crimson smear. Buffy leaned back and closed her eyes again.

" that was wicked strange yeah?"

Buffy didn't reply, and for the first time Faith noticed how pale the other slayer had gotten. Shifting her body more towards buffys Faith said, "b?"

The blonde opened glassy eyes, and for a moment there eyes met " Faith, graduations coming….and we have miles to go…I don't want to be late" Buffy slumped against her then and that's when Faith saw the blood seeping through Buffys shirt.

"oh no no no" Faith pleaded pulling them both up on there feet throwing Buffy's arm around her shoulders, " you cant do this to me B. take you back like this and there going to think I did it"

Hoping the vampires that had been chasing them were truly gone and not some part of a trap Faith headed back towards Revello drive.

With the pain in her side growing with each step Faith stopped to adjust the other girl, the Summers house loomed before her but it seemed like a thousand miles away and her muscles screamed against Buffys added weight. Slayer or not they had both taken a pretty good ass whooping back there and even she could only handle so much. Practically dragging the unconscious slayer the last few feet Faith barged ungraciously through the front door.

The scene seemed to slow down before her. Giles looked up from a particularly ancient looking book and a long forgotten cup of tea. His expression turning quickly from one of surprise to one of concern. Xander and willow moved as one instantly trying to block Dawn from the unknown attacker. Anya just looked alarmed.

Faith all but dropped Buffy to the ground her own muscles finally given in to their exhaustion.

"Faith your hurt-" willow said stepping forward. The dark slayer shook her head, "nah Red im five by-" But the blackness was beginning to take over and Faith stumbled a little before falling to the floor beside Buffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: sorrows children

A/N: I don't own these characters just borrowing them for awhile… Be kind,and I apologize now for any errors.

_yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose_

Lyndon B Johnson

The clouds had begun to roll in early that morning. Buffy should know; she watched the shy as it changed from dark to light as the sun rose up to dark again as the clouds took over. It wasn't normal for gray clouds to fill the skies in California but it wasn't unheard of either and Buffy had to admit if a thunderstorm was all the Hellmouth had to offer today she would gladly take it.

sighing, Buffy rolled onto her side,she hadn't been able to sleep with all the thoughts and unanswered questions that waged war in her mind. Why did the first choose now to attack? How were they going to defeat it/…..were they going to defeat it? And as always, who was going to be the next to die? The truth was nobody knew what was to come,and they were all more then a little afraid to find out. Yes, Buffy knew about fear, she knew what it was like to play grown up in the dark and about the monsters that lurked there. She knew what it was like to lose everything. To bleed. To cry; she was the slayer, and as much as she wished she didn't Buffy Summers knew about death.

Sometimes Buffy imagined what it would be like if she had never been called to her destiny. Imagined escaping into the night and forgetting she ever heard words like fate or chosen one; she imagined going to a place where no one knew her and she was just another nameless face in a sea of thousands. But these were selfish thoughts, thoughts she only allowed herself to fall into in those quiet moments before sleep took over, thoughts never be acted on again. Running away only caused more problems and besides she had people who relied on her and not just because she was the slayer.

Buffy closed her eyes. So many things had been happening lately, most of them confusing and causing conflicting emotions. With The First attacking at every opportunity it made it harder to know who you could trust, who was lying and who was even real. As if it hadn't been hard enough already.

The council had been destroyed, which in Buffys mind was no sad loss but it hade upset giles and she had had the decency to grieve with him. "they weren't all bad" he had said one night while sipping his scotch Buffy only nodded and Giles had said no more.

The return of the first had not only brought death with it but the return of some familiar faces: Jonathan,warren and Andrew. Of the three only Andrew remained. Buffy thought he could be annoying at times but he knew things and although she would never admit it to him Buffy was grateful to have him on their side.

Spike was back too…with a soul and a bad case of the crazies. But with a lot of work and fighting He too became apart of the group and to Buffy a very good friend, It was strange thinking that after everything her and the blonde vampire had been through together that they were so close now.

Faith was an entirely different story but before she could walk down that confusing path of thoughts a banging at her door interrupted her and pulled her away from getting lost in thoughts of Faith.

" Buffy?" her sister whined from the other side of the door," Andrew wont put that stupid video camera away and im pretty sure kennedys goin to kill him"

Buffy opened her eyes and breathed in deep….and so the day begins.

Hours later found Buffy down in the basement, rain splattered againt the window. She thought the sound was kind of soothing. They were in complete research mode but as one by one the original Scooby members joined her in their basement headquarters Buffy thought they too were hiding from the slayers in training. She definitely didn't blame them, sometimes it got to be a little much like summer camp only with vampires and demons instead of campfires and smores. And yes, while they might have been hiding from the potentials they were also trying to find anything to help decipher the text spike had found around the seal.. The blonde vamp sat with giles, once again going over what the markings had looked like. The watcher nodded and grabbed a book from their make shift table where willow sat with her nose in a book that did not look like it remotely written in English and for a moment Buffy pictured them back at the sunnydale high library, back before things got so out of hand, back before the mayor helped them to destroy it. Which brought her eyes to Faith. The dark slayer sat across from her staring out the window at the falling rain, her brown eyes seemed a million miles away though and buffy wondered where the younger girls mind truly was. Buffy thought she looked tired and remembered Willows tale of how they had caotured Angelus with a dangerous ploy to return his soul that had almost killed Faith and angel both. Although, most of Faiths injuries were gone thanks to slayer healing , a few cuts and angry bruises remained; along with another bruise that was forming under Faiths right eye. Buffy winced feeling a lillte guility for hitting the other girl the way she had after finding them all at the bronze. It had only been a short while that faith had returned to the fold "a whitehat' Faith had referred to them, and as much as buffy wanted to deny it, to justify the use of violence against faith,the changes in the other girl was undeniable. It was in Faiths eyes.. she was there to help.

Buffy wondered if the Faith felt as restless as she did, if her muscles screamed for action and her since of duty called out for justice like her own.

"gah" willow exploded.

Both Buffy and Faith jumped at the sudden break in the silence.

" stupid latin text…its all from beneath you it devours and no weapons forged blah blah blah" the red head ranted, " but nothing tells you what happens_ after_ it rises"

"Its all circles" spike agreed, sounding equally as frustrated. Beside him Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose,"perhaps we should call it a night….theres nothing here…were missing something"

"like any clue of what were looking for" Willow said glumly following the watcher upstairs.

Thunder clapped loudly outside and buffy looked at faith again; this time the other girl stared back at her an unreadable expression crossing her features.

"up for patrol?" Buffy asked.

Faith looked more then a little relieved, "you know me B….always up for a party"

Buffy looked to spike.

" I think ill stay here then" Spike said thoughtfully before lighting a gigarette, "you do realize it raining luv"

Buffy only nodded looking at the window as lightning lit up their faces.

Around two in the morning but Slayers ran up on the Summers porch, soaking wet but smiling. There hadn't been much action; a couple bringers that they avoided and a few vampires they had not. It had felt so good fighting alongside Faith there synchronized slaying techniques were just as strong as ever as if the last three years had never happened.

"well that was-"

"disappointing" Faith finished for her.

Yes,they had killed a few vampires but they were not the real enemy that the slayers sought. They wanted The First.

"pretty much sums it up" Buffy said with a small smile,"you got clothes to change into"

Faith shrugged,'not really …wasn't really expecting all this when wes came and saw me yeah? Everything I got is pretty much covered in blood"

Buffy thought it was kind of cute that Faiths boston accent was a little more noticeable when she was nervous, and then silently scolded herself for thinking Faith was cute in any way and now she knew her mind had already started the confusing path of thoughts she had avoided this morning..a path of thoughts that had always been there but never traveled upon. Shaking her head Buffy said, "im sure ive got -"

A blood curdling scream ripped through the silence from the other side of the door stopping her thoughts and the rest of her words from coming out. The scream was familiar and in pain.

Faith looked at her and in unison they both cried out" willow!'


	3. Chapter 3: and they all fall down

A/N: I don't own these characters only borrowed them….Read and Review but only constructive criticism please…..and once again sorry for any mistakes

Chapter 3: and they all fall down

_You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself "you lived through this horror I can take the next thing that comes along"_

_Eleanor Roosevelt_

Buffy and Faith barreled through the door and into the living room, the red headed witch lay on the floor. About the same time Spike entered from the kitchen a concerned look etched across his features and at seeing willow on the ground he moved closer. Willows body convulsed and a blinding flash of white light seemingly from inside the witch's body stretched out and lashed againt spikes chest sending him flying back.

As the white light disappeared Willow jolted up, her body being pulled to attention like a marionette. Her eyes opened, " You think fighting is the proper thing to do, I get it "

They were not willows eys though and the voice that fell from her friends lips was not her own. Buffy couldn't believe it. Tara?

" Its noble really"

A single tear slid down willows face. Buffys heart broke for her friend. Out of the corner of her eye Buffy saw Spike reappear, a small cut on his cheek that was already healing and keeping his distance. Willows body jerked but there was no white light.

" Buffy? Honey ?"

The voice that came next broke Buffys heart all over again.

"mom?" Buffy said,going to take a step forward. Faiths hand on her shoulder stopped her ." you really must learn to let things go" Her mothers voice told her, and if Buffy hadn't been standing here watching this horrible scene she could almost imagine that her mother was not gone after all; that Joyce was standing in front of her giving advice and everything that had been wrong would suddenly not seem so bad. But this was not real, It had to be another attack from The First only this time willow was the pawn.

" mom? Mom?" dawn cried frantically coming down the stairs. Giles followed closely behind and Buffy suddenly realized that her Faith and spike were not the only ones watching, all of the slayers in training looked on with worried expressions and Xander stood just behind spike with thoughtful eyes.

Giles and dawn both froze in their steps.

Willows body lurched forward, her head slumping down for a moment before snapping back up the white light crackling around her. Seconds ticked off into minutes and then Suddenly willow fell to the floor. For a moment no one moved. No one breathed but then Buffy saw spike take a few cautious steps toward the fallen girl and it broke the trance; Buffy could move again and when Spike wasn't thrown across the room she followed his lead. This time Faith did not stop her.

Buffy looked around the room as she made her way to her friend. She gestured for spike to stay where he was and glanced back at Faith, who shrugged, before meeting her ex watchers eyes. Giles nodded.

Letting go a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding Buffy knealt down next to the other girl, "will?"

Again the white light crackled and Willow sat, her head snapping back once more, Her eyes a deep black focused on Buffy, "you will die slayer and so will all your friends"

The blonde slayer jumped and fell backwards but willow grabbed her arm with a vice like grip. " I will laugh as you scream"

"B!" Faith exclaimed rushing forward.

The thing inside Willow began to laugh," Big- Bad- Faith come to play? You going to save the girl?" The laughter stopped, " You cant save any body"

"Just like you couldn't save me"

The color drained instantly from Faiths face and although the voice wasn't familiar to her Faith knew exactly who it belonged to.

" A murderer is all you'll ever be…Bad dog, they should of kept you chained up like the naughty little slayer that you are"

"it's the amulet" Spike said pointing to the necklace Willow was wearing., "smash the bloody thing"

With her free hand Buffy ripped the crystal from willows neck and using all her strength she smashed the gem against the floor. Shattering it and the spell as willows eyes returned to normal and she let out a strangled caught her before she could hit the ground..

"Baby" Kennedy said brushing past Giles and Dawn . She gave spike a grateful look before taking her girlfriend into her sobbed against her.

Buffy looked to Spike but the blonde vampire only nodded his head in faiths direction.. The dark slayer stood completely still, her shirt and pants were still soaking wet and she stared at her hands with an unreadable expression in her eyes. Sighing Buffy got to her feet and went to stand in front of the slightly taller girl, " come on Faith lets go get those clothes"

Buffy led faith up the stairs resisting the urge to make a joke about just being good friends. The thought took her back to the time where she had actually said those words, back before things had gotten so messed up between them, and life had torn them apart. She often wondered what it would have been like if things had went different in those days, if they had been just a little bit more mature, a little less lost in themselves. Buffy scolded herself; These were the confusing thoughts that always led to even more confusing questions and answers that Buffy truthfully wasn't prepared to put into words.

Shutting the door behind them Buffy moved to her dresser," Its not leather" she teased hoping to relieve some of the tension. Patrolling had gone so well and she didn't want to lose any of the progress they were making no matter how small it was," But its black" Buffy said offering Faith a pair of boxers and a black tank top.

Faith didn't answer.

" faith?"

The brunette flinched slightly before looking up, there were so many emotions clashing in those dark eyes Buffy had a hard time meeting them Faiths gaze.

" The First was just trying to mess with your head….with all of ours. Your really part of the game now"

"yay me" The other girl said shakily. Buffy stared at her for a moment as if she needed another sign that the other girl had changed, the old faith would have never let her see her so shook up.

Buffy offered the dry clothes again this time Faith took them with a mumbled, " Thanks"

" who was it for you? The voice?"

"my watcher"

Buffy ran a hand through her still wet hair and picked out her own clothes to change into," sometimes It comes to me as my mother, sometimes It's myself" Buffy admitted," It can be any dead person it wants to be and It knows things. Secret things, It will use your fear and regrets against you Faith"

Faith breathed in deeply," and how do you know what It says isn't real"

Buffy wasn't sure how to answer that, sad thing was most of what The First had to say was very much the truth, " It twists things…some of what It says is real. Other things are just what you believe to be real"

Faith took that in, "well damn…some tea party I crashed huh?"

Buffy smiled taking a little comfort in some of the old Faith sarcasm coming through,"yeah " Buffy agreed" I just have all the coolest mortal enemies"

Faith smirked," always did B"

The blonde rolled her eyes, " well ill let you get changed" Buffy told her headed toward the door. She didn't want to push it usually when they were in the same room together for too long someone ended up punched in the face or stabbed.

Before Buffy could leave though Faith said," I was sorry y'know…bout your mom. Angel told me"

" Thank you" Buffy said softly before leaving the room,and although things may not have been completely better between them, a few planks in their bridge had bee repaired that night.

Beneath Sunnydale The First grew stronger.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Idle thoughts

A/N: I don't own them just borrowing them….please read and review. And as always I apologize for any mistakes.

Rupert Giles sat in the kitchen of the Summers house, a glass of scotch replacing his usual hot tea. He listened as the house quieted around him; as one by one people fell into whispered conversation and then funally into sleep. Silently, He did a mental attendance. Giles knew spike was in the basement. Dawn, Buffy and Willow had gone upstairs. Xander and Anya had made a pallet in the dining room and even Faith had succumbed to her exhaustion, one leg thrown haphazardly over the arm of the recliner. Andrew had fallen asleep at the table beside him. For the moment they were safe.

As a watcher, Giles had seen many things. He had lost countless people in this battle against good and evil, and feared he would lose too many more before it was all said and done.

The scotch stung as it went down. He thought of Jenny and sadness washed over him. Even though they had not been given much time together Giles missed her dearly, and when things got over whelming and He felt as though He would lose it completely, He thought of her smile, and the way it sounded when she called his name. It wasn't much but it was everything to him.

Finishing the rest of his drink Giles rinsed out his glass and set about to do his nightly routine. Back door locked, windows locked and boards still in place; He knew very well that willow had put up protection charms around the house but it made him rest a liile easier doing his part to make sure everything was shut up tight, and made him feel as if something of the way it used to be still remained. A father checking his house at night and making sure his children were safe

" that's bloody well it" spike said, his mouth tilting up into a small smile, " you clever bastards"

TBC…..sorry its so short …more to come though


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own them just borrowing for awhile…please read and review…would like to know what you think

Spike couldn't believe it. He had been driving himself mad with trying to figure out the markings that he had seen at the seal; In fact He was damn near about to give up when a memory came to him. A long ago memory of Drusilla sitting in a rocking chair her long fingers caressing the pages of a book.

" Me mum used to read the most beautiful stories spike" Her eyes seemed to twinkle, "she would eat pomegranites and her fingers would stain the pages red. Red like blood"

The memory was gone as soon as it came but it was enough to give Spike a push in the right direction. He looked around the room trying to find the book he needed. Finally his eyes fell across the fairly new looking book and he remembered that just the other day Andrew had been rambling on about the different ways that some ancient demons communicated.

' Its kind of interesting" The nerdy guy had said," that some of the modern ways that we humans communicate is actually handed down from demon cultures"

The answer had been right in front of their faces the entire time and not one of them had seen it. Which in Spikes mind was rather Ironic since He now knew that the symbols around the seal were not representative of words but of numbers in some sort of ancient braille. The Bringers were blind after all. Flipping through the pages Spike found what he had been looking for. Just then the door to the basement opened," Spike?"

" Perfect timing…Giles ive found something"

As much as she wanted to Buffy found herself , once again, unable to sleep. Something was brewing; Something bad and she couldn't shake the feeling it was worse then anything they had ever faced before. Unfortunately for them that was saying a lot.

They needed to up their training, be more prepared. Sighing, Buffy looked towards her window. A full moon cradled by dark clouds stared back at her. In the back of her mind she thought of Oz. She knew she was being a drill sargent, knew that she was being too hard on the potentials, and Dawn. But this was too real and too dangerous to sugar coat anything, all it took was one mistake, one let down in their armor and they could all be killed. There was a battle approaching and sadly Buffy knew they weren't all going to make it but she could do what she could in giving them the knowledge and skills to stand a fighting chance. She didn't want them to be thrown clueless into this destiny as she had been, Buffy wanted them ready, because people were going to die, friends and enemies alike and there would be no time for redo's in the heat of battle. It was fight or die trying.

Throwing the covers off of her Buffy gave up on sleep. Maybe Spike was up for one of those late night talks they often had, maybe he had some insight into these thoughts of Faith that she had to keep pulling her mind away from, and maybe he would just bite her and put her out of her misery. _Fat chance _she told herself as she crept down the stairs.

Once in the kitches Buffy heard voices coming from the basement. So Spike was awake.

" of course why didn't I see it before?"

Giles?

Joining them in the basement Buffy asked, " something wrong?" she looked imploringly at the two men.

" we -er uh Spike found something"

Buffy looked to spike who handed her a piece of paper, confused she read " 2246- 103. Ancient lottery numbers?"

Spike smiled a little before saying" she's right these numbers could mean anything"

Giles was not listening though, He was in full on watcher mode as he pulled out a heavy volume read a few pages and then pulled out another book.

" care to share?" Buffy asked curiously. Giles didn't look up from the book.

" it's from Telesis "

Buffy stared at him blankly, " was that supposed to make since to me cuz I gotta say it didn't have the same imp-"

" The black bible" spike stated. Buffys had no idea what they were talking about.

Giles nodded, " the last time, when the first tried to kill angel I came across these very same numbers. Its chapter and verse" He told them. Clearing his throat Giles read " and in this time darkness will rise and the world shall know nothing more. Blood will flow and the balance shall be shifted and those who have been oppressed shall be set free"

" whats 103 mean?"

Giles flipped through a few more pages a curious expression on his face " Its just a name : snekliw "

What the hell did that mean?

Spike took the book from Giles and looked closely, when your undead and can live forever you had to find things to help pass the time and although he knew it completely ruined his image Spike had gotten pretty good at word scrambles, " its backwards mate.." He took the pencil from giles hand and when he handed them back the paper the word Wilkens stared up at them.

Buffy looked to the ceiling. Maybe Faith was more of a player in this game then she thought.

TBC…. Thank you for your reviews and liking the story so well…sorry if this chapter is a little confusing I couldn't figure out how the numbers should match up and lead them to somewhere… but I sussed it out and here you go…please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own them just borrowing them a little…sorry for the long wait life sometimes gets in the way

Its a short chapter but it leads to an even longer one I promise…as always read and review please let me know what you think

Faith woke with a start. She had been having a rather strange dream, something about graveyards, a tunnel and Buffys eyes. It wasn't unusual for her to have weird dreams, or for that matter for Buffy to make appearances in those dreams; She guessed it was just an occupational hazard along with late nights, bruising and saving the world. Out of habit rather then necessity her eyes scanned the room for an attack. Three years in prison had taught her the true meaning of never being too careful not that she had ever truly let her guard down before her incarceration. It was too risky. Let your guard down, trust the wrong person and they could use it against you. Why give somebody that much control over you? It wasn't til her first watcher that she ever let anybody close and well look how that turned out.

" you awake Faith?"

Faith froze, "Jesus B, you need a bell I didn't even see you sitting there"

Had she been more awake she might have questioned that, might of asked herself why she hadn't felt the low thrum of electricity that came with being close to the other slayer.

The blonde only smiled. After a few beats under Buffys gaze Faith began to feel a little uncomfortable. She had never been any good at sitting still and eight months in a coma had done nothing to help that, " something up?"

Before the blonde could answer she turned towards the hall with a muttered "damn". Just then entering from the kitchen and into the hall Faith saw Spike, Giles and Buffy? what the - Faith thought looking between where only moments ago Buffy had sat to where the other slayer now stood.

" Is something wrong Faith/' Giles asked. All three of them stared at her with worried eyes.

" Had a visitor" she said with a shrug..

Buffy and Giles exchanged glances.

Spike said, " It must know were on to something. We got to do this fast"

Faith narrowed her eyes, " Do what fast?"

Buffy looked between the two guys before coming to kneal down beside the chair, staring up with those same green eyes that had haunted Faiths dreams earlier. Faith stared back waiting.

" Do you trust me Faith?"

Faith thought that was a pretty funny question considering everything that had happened between them. Wasn't this the same girl who had stabbed her in an effort to feed her to Angel? The same girl who had come to L.A in search for her demise? But on the other hand this was the same girl who despite everything had helped save her from the councils assasins. Yes, they had some pretty messed up times but sitting there staring into the other girls eyes Faith saw what she had always known but had refused to believe before, Buffy was on her side, " yeah B I trust ya"

Faith thought she saw Buffy smile at that but it was gone as quickly as it appeared so Faith couldn't be sure she had seen anything.

" come with me " Buffy said standing. She offered faith her hand and Faith took it without hesitation.

Down stairs, faith stared at the three people in front of her. Spike stood with a pair of shackles and a thoughtful stare.

" not really feeling into bondage fun right now" Faith said. This time she did earn a small smile from Buffy not to mention an eye roll, " Its not what you think "

Giles held up a small box with a black gem inside as if in explanation but Faith was only more confused and gave him a blank look.

" it's a wonderful little bugger" spike said with a smile that told her it was anything but, " takes a stoll through your brain see? Looks for anything out of place"

" you got to be kidding me?" Faith said incredulously " you wanna stick that in my brain?"

Spike , Buffy, and Giles nodded. Faith couldn't believe it.

" And you want to chain me down to do it?"

Again all three nodded.

" I-"

Buffy sighed," If there is a trigger you could get dangerous and I for one don't want to have to kick your ass again" she ended with a smile.

Faith didn't rise to the bait but smiled back in return letting Buffy know that she understood the blonde was only teasing her, " wouldn't want that B" she finally said holding out her wrists for Spike to put on the shackles. She eyed the black gem with distain," does it hurt?"

" it's a walk in the park" spike said unconvincingly.

Faith sighed and looked to Giles, " lets get this over with" she told him. The watcher gave her a reassuring smile, chanted a few words and held the gem out towards her face.. The small object seemed to come alive inching towards her like a worm. It was cool against her face and it took everything she had not to pull away as it forced its way up her nostril. For a moment nothing happened and then suddenly a searing pain ripped through her head sending her to her knees.. Buffy stood a little straighter. Another searing pain rocked through Faiths head and when she opened her eyes she was no longer sitting in the summers basement

Staring around at the all too familiar surroundings Faith could not believe her eyes. It was a place she had sworn along time ago that if She had ever gotten away She would never return, but here she was and a sick feeling had begun to creep into her stomach. It isn't real Faith kept reminding herself just a stupid spell and hopefully it would be over soon. Her feet moved her forward and she slowly made her way up the stone steps that led into the rambled house. Something didn't feel right and faith couldn't be sure if her slyer sences were trying to tell her something or if it had been the years of abuse she had suffered behind these walls. It was no secret her childhood hadn't been the greatest but only she lived with the memories of it. This was not what she had signed up for and She fully intended to kick the other girls ass when this whole walk down memory lane was over; She just wasn't sure she was ready to face whatever was waiting for her here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: with regret I must say I don't own any of these characters I just borrow them from time to time. Thanks for the reviews! keep them coming… and as always I apologize for any mistakes.

Under a velvet sky the town of Sunnydale sat. Night looped through every corner and dark alley ; the things that lived in the shadows moved to take their reign as the people of the sun quickened their step to get home. Strange things happened at night in Sunnydale and even the normal people that have never heard of prophecies and destinies could feel it. Beneath the ground The First seethed with anger.

Oh how IT wished for the ability to touch things. IT wanted to take something and crush it and watch the life fade from the eyes IT hadn't been able to talk to the dark slayer and the attempt to had been thrawted by that insolent girl and her watcher. The First screamed and all around Bringers fell to their knees. When the scream had finally died The First calmed. If the dark one could not be used as planned then She would be used in another capacity. A distraction.

From the shadows a young man approached, " Is that you? "

The First who still resided in the façade of the blonde slayer nodded, " I want you to kill the dark slayer"

The man smiled and turned to leave. " Caleb ?" The First said. The man turned eagerness written across his face.

" make it painful"

TBC…. Sorry it was so short


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N : with regret I do not own these characters just borrow them from time to time…please read and review and as always I apologize for any mistakes.

They waited in the basement of the house; they didn't speak , and only from time to time would their eyes meet before moving on to something else. The room was so quiet but honestly what was there to say? What were they supposed to do.. chat about the weather or things they had gone through a thousand times before. No, there were no words and all they could do was wait.

Faith laid still before them, the fluttering of her eyes the only movement and save for the machines and the tubes Faith looked just like she had in the hospital the night before graduation. That seems so long ago Buffy thought to herself. So much had happened since then, and they were such different people that that life almost seemed like a dream. Or a nightmare .

Buffy wondered where Faith had gone to; she wondered if like Spike she had been taken to some long ago memory Whatever it was She hoped Faith came out of the spell okay.

Faith stepped into the house and she instantly felt as though ice water had been injected into her veins. There was something bad here, something she didn't like.

" what the hell are you doing out of bed?" a gravelly mans voice asked. It was deep and some of the words slurred together. Faith turned her heart suddenly pounding into overdrive, " I asked you a question" He reached out and grabbed her shirt pulling her closer, " never learn do ya?"

She was a slayer and could have swatted this man down without a second thought but seeing him standing before her had made her feel like she was eight years old again. Helpless. He stood over her threat in every muscle and action. The smell of alcohol swarmed around him and it made her want to gag. He raised his fist as if to strike and Faith hated herself for flinching.

" you want me to wake your mother up?"

She shook her head no. Sometimes she could be even worse then him. And then Suddenly the image of her father was changing, morphing into somebody else that she had thought she would never see again. This time her slayer senses screamed at her .

" little faithy looks like I get to suck the marrow from your bones anyway" The vampire said and somehow he seemed much worse then the real kakistos. Scarier. He sniffed at her hair his eyes rolling back with pleasure, " I will hear you scream slayer" he whispered in her ear and the hairs at the back of her neck stood at attention. She had to get away, spell or not this was too real for comfort and the thought of what he had planned to do to her sent chills down her spine.

In the back of her mind she heard Buffy whisper ' don't die'.

Using all the strength she could muster Faith dropped to her knees catching the vampire off guard. She used her leg to kick out and sweep him of his feet hoping to get some distance between them before he recovered.

" always a fighter" The voice was not kakistos, it was soft and full of pride. Turning Faith was not all that surprised to see the mayor standing there. His eyes twinkled at her.

" Boss?"

He nodded, stretching out his arms, '" in the flesh…..for lack of better words"

Faith stared at him, this was the man who had become like a father to her. The man who had asked her to kill and she had done so willingly for a sign of his acceptance.

" It wasn't supposed to happen like this" he was talking again, " you were supposed to serve a greater purpose"

" aint going to happen" She told him finally finding her voice. He shook his head at her,

" Isn't going to happen" He said correcting her speech, " you must learn to speak properly Faith or no one will take you seriously"

"especially your girl wonder"

Faith smirked, " is that all you got?"

The mayor looked at her, his eyes unsmiling, " She'll throw you away Faith just like always"

" Its not like that anymore"

" It will always be like that, your expendable she has shown you that He made a stabbing gesture and pointed to his stomach and Faith swore she could feel a burning pain where her scar was. Faith shook her head, " No there-"

The mayor began to laugh, " you actually think she cares about you? How sweet. One day you'll see Faith " and suddenly the mayor was no longer there but Buffy stood in his place, " you'll never be good enough for me.

Faith closed her eyes refusing to let on how much those words effected her. If that's all the First was holding against her then she hated to burst anyone's bubble but the fact that she wasn't good enough for the blonde was something she lived with everyday.

Just then Faith opened her eyes. Spike and Giles both jumped to their feet but it was Buffy that Faith looked at. She could see the differences in this Buffy immediately, the warmth that radiated off of her , the compassion that was in her dark green eyes, and the thrum of electricity as their slayer connection combined. This was the real Buffy and as much as what the dream Buffy had said hurt she wouldn't let that drag her down. Redemption wasn't easy but then again nobody ever said it would be.

" everything 5 by 5? " Buffy asked her, Faith nodded.

Upstairs the sound of a large explosion interrupted any further conversation.

TBC….. I hope you like it, like I said in my profile this is a collaberation of different stories that I have wrote, some are definitely more thought out then others so I apologize for any confusion….read and review please


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

A/N: with regret I do not own them I just borrow from time to time and as always I apologize for any mistakes

Giles fumbled with the keys as he tried to unlock Faith.

" come on G man" she urged an almost pleading tone to her voice, " come on"

He cursed as one last time he jammed the key into the lock and when the chains fell way Faith took off without a word. Giles ran up the stairs behind her and was shocked to see Bringers trying to invade at every angle. For the moment the enchantments were holding and for every Bringer that tried to break free they were thrown backwards creating the sound of explosions.

" protego estan en te" willow was chanting coming down the stairs. Kennedy followed close behind. Buffy, Faith , and spike took on fighters stances as the Slayers in training fell in behind them. Andrew began to pick up Willows chant and the room filled with a purple light.

" whats happening?" He shouted but wasn't sure any one heard him over the noise.

" There crazed" Faith said although Giles was pretty sure that she was talking to herself more then to him. Was this because what they had done? . From the corner of his eye He saw xander and Anya approaching the blonde vengeance Demon also chanting. " protego estan en te"

The purple light grew bright seeming to envelope everybody in the room. It was blinding but the sound of the explosions diminished slowly.

Caleb stepped out of the shadows a place he had come to call home. The girls house filled with a brilliant purple light and he watched transfixed by the power that it emanated. He had under estimated these children, " looks like were going to have to do this a different way"

He closed his eyes calling out mentally for the Bringers to stop their assault He had been too quick to fulfill his masters wishes; He had been foolish to believe they wouldn't be prepared for attack. It was a mistake he didn't plan on making again. Pure brute strength wasn't going to work. The game just got interesting he thought closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He could smell the dirty girls, could smell their sin in the night air and it made him sick.

" your blood will spill slayer" he said as thunder clapped over head.

Inside nobody made a move.

TBC….please read and review . Like I said before this is a compilation of different little scenes I have written and am currently trying to string together.. Some chapters are more written out then others so I apologize for any confusion and I hope I am stringing them together properly.. Let me know what you think

Ps: cant figure out how to create line breaks so Im sorry for the way the sections kind of run together


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

A/N: I don't own em just borrow them from time to time…and as always I apologize for any mistakes

After the attack sleep came for no body. The slayers in training gathered around the living room whispering to themselves and willow walked around the house sprinkling a blue powder and chanting under her breath. Andrew handed out juice boxes to those who wanted them and when He was done joined the rest of the gang in the kitchen.

Spike stood at the back door looking out refusing to let down his sentry.

" where did you go?" Buffy was asking Faith and everybody looked to the rogue slayer.

Sighing she said," to the house I grew up in Boston" She didn't look at anybody but stared sullenly at an invisible spot on the table, leaving out her Father she said," Kakistos was there and The mayor"

" again with the mayor" Giles said.

" ah what I wouldn't give for the days of giant snakes" Xander said. Even Spike gave him a skeptical glance.

Xander shook his head," don't listen to me …continue". Anya patted him on the back sympathetically.

" did he say anything?" Buffy asked returning her gaze to Faith. The other slayer breathed deep before answering," Same as always yeah? Ill never be good enough…Ill always be seen as a killer blah blah blah "

Giles removed his glasses," So do we assume that the leads to the mayor were just for his power over Faith or did The First assume wilkens was going to achieve his ascension ?"

" Well seeing as Im not supposed to be here,I mean there's no prophecies about two slayers at one time you've been hiding?" she glanced at Giles who shook his head no," so im going with your second theory"

" That ship has long since sailed though" Buffy said, giving Faith a quick glance before saying," I killed him"

Faith felt a surge of anger at that but calmed it before she could act on it. She wondered if that was supposed to have been the trigger to turn her against the blonde once more and was glad they had deactivated it in time. She refused to go back to the way it had been before.

" maybe the mayor knew something or or maybe he was supposed to help The First become" Dawn said with wide eyes.

Faith thought back. Everything about that time in her life seemed like such a blur of emotions. The boss had been so intent on his plan to ascend that she didn't think that anything else had mattered to him, except maybe her. But maybe that's why he was so obsessed , maybe it wasn't only his ascension that he had riding on his success.

" He did talk about his day not being the only special day coming" Faith said remembering.

" field trip to city hall?" Andrew questioned.

" It could lead to no where" Faith told them. It wasn't much of anything to go on.

" at least we'll know" Buffy said gravely.

Faith met Buffys eyes for the first time since waking up from the spell. They were not cold as she had seen in the past or untrusting even but watched her with an openness that faith hadn't seen since their early days. Buffy looked at her the way she would willow or Xander, looked to her for search of approval with their plan and for the first time Faith felt as though She was truly part of the fold. That she was right for coming back.

" what if this mayor is evil?" anya said shattering the moment.

" The mayor of sunnydale a black hat?" Buffy questioned aloud.

" what a shocker?" Faith quoted her past self. Both slayers smiled a little before looking away.

TBC….. wasn't too sure about this one but ill let you guys decide… Let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11: Running out of moonlight

Ch 11

A/N: with regret I do not own them I just borrow them from time to time and as always I apologize for any mistakes… This is just a random Fuffy moment I thought id throw in… sorry if it seems out of place

Now were knocking on midnight, me and you girl running out of moonlight

~ Randy howser

Buffy crawled out her bedroom window and onto the roofs landing just below. She remembered back in high school after a night of slaying sometimes she would sit outside on the roof and watch the sun come up over the trees. Sometimes Faith had sat with her, never speaking before sliding away . That's why she wasn't too surprised to see the other girl already sitting there as if almost waiting for her.

Buffy sat down beside her.

" you know I heard you telling me not to die when I saw kakistos " Faith told her without looking her way.

" First rule of slaying" Buffy nodded. She should know she had broken the rule twice after all.

Faith went silent again and that was fine with Buffy. She just enjoyed the unusually comfortable silence between them. In the past, after everything that had happened it had been a joke to even think that they could co-exist as slayers let alone occupy the same space.

The air was cool against her skin and the scent of rain clung to the breeze as it passed. From somewhere a dog barked. Sunnydale almost seemed normal and Buffy found her self wishing for the unknown time that it was just an ordinary town and She was just an ordinary girl.

With Faith sitting next to her she could almost convince herself that somehow they had traveled back in time and they were sitting there after patrol just taking in the night. Faith would slink away soon and Buffy would go inside and start to get ready for school.

" de ja vu huh?' Faith asked as if reading her mind and Buffy knew the other girls mind was back in those long ago nights too. Did that mean something? Did Faith have confusing thoughts about her too? Did she have to avoid those thoughts at all costs because the answers to the questions they brought were just to intense to put into words?

Maybe it was just because they were two sides of the same spirit. The slayer power ripped into two. Buffy light. Faith dark. Although with everything that led them up to this point Buffy wasn't so sure the line between them was so clear anymore. Maybe it was something more ? Something neither one of them had been prepared for and rebelled from the very idea of it. They had both been so young back then; children with the weight of the world on their shoulders pretending to be grown up.

"Faith?" Buffy said with no idea what to say next. Faiths hair rippled in the breeze," yeah" she said again not looking at her. When Buffy said nothing Faith did look back her dark eyes staring into Buffys green ones ; It was if they were both trying to read the emotion in the others eyes. Suddenly Faith stood reaching down her hand, " come on Blondie were running out of moonlight" Faith all but whispered.

" whats so bad about that ?" Buffy asked accepting the offer.

Faith jumped down to the yard below and looked up expectantly at her. Buffy jumped landing easily beside Faith.

" cause in the morning you'll remember all the reasons you hate me B" Faith told her and began walking down Revello drive. Her hands shoved down in her pockets.

Buffy jogged a little to catch up, "I don't hate you Faith" she told the other girl," not anymore " she added softly but knew the other girls slayer hearing had picked it up.

Faith smirked, " I don't hate you anymore either" she stopped in mid stride catching Buffy off guard and with a voice just as soft as Buffys she said" If I ever really did"

" what does that mean?" Buffy questioned.

Faith shrugged, " does it have to mean anything right now " Her hand seemed to shake as she ran it through her dark hair. She seemed just as nervous as Buffy felt.

" No. No" Buffy said shaking her head. Faith bowed and gestured for Buffy to take the lead.

Caleb watched from a distance as the two slayers walked out of sight.

TBC…. Hope you like it…please read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

A/N: with regret I do not own them I just borrow them from time to time…and as always I apologize for any mistakes. Im not really good at transitioning and like I said these are just scenes that im kind of pasting together to make a story, some of them are just short little nothings and some are much longer and more thought out…. Let me know what you think

" weapons check" spike said holding up one finger as he rattled off the list," stakes, crosses, Slayer one and two"

Both slayers just glared at him.

" Hey only joking. Trying to relieve some tension" He said stepping out of reach. A wry smile on his face.

" First step infiltrate city hall" Andrew said in to his camera, " peril of unknown-"

" are you two quite sure you want to go alone" Giles said walking past Andrew as if the boy had said nothing.

" It could get messy Giles" said Faith who had begun to stretch.

" I need people here to protect the house" Buffy agreed giving Giles a poignant look hoping it conveyed what she was really meaning. Here is your chance Giles to make up for what happened between spike and principal wood, here's your chance to play, no, to be watcher again. To be father.

Giles met her eyes and nodded with understanding.

" Lets watch as the warriors prepare for battle" Andrew said this time pointing the camera at Buffy and Faith.

" Andrew" Buffy warned reaching for the long sword that laid on the table.

Andrew stared blankly for a moment before running up the stairs with his camera.

" works every time" she said with a shrug.

TBC…..R&R _dear reader_


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

A/N: with regret I do not own them I just borrow them from time to time and as always _dear reader_ I apologize for any mistakes

_A dreamer is one who can only find his way in moonlight, and his punishment is he can see the dawn before the rest of the world ~ Oscar wilde_

Spike sat on the back porch. The slayers had left over an hour ago and already he was concocting all kind of worse case scenarios in his head. What if The First was waiting for them? What if Caleb, the preacher, had taken them hostage, or worse? He should of went with them.

'yeah right' He said to himself. Life of a bloody slayer they think they have to do everything on their own. He lit a cigarette, and tried to tell himself they would be fine.

He knew Buffy could handle herself and although he hadn't known the dark slayer as long he knew that she was a tough one. But He had lost the blonde slayer once, cried over her broken body, and it was something that he had never wanted to experience again, and that was before he had gotten his soul back.

He had always been more of a lover then a fighter, a waste of a poet in his human days and becoming a vampire had only served in making him more passionate about things. Whether it was the love of a young woman or the thrill of the hunt He acted out of pure passion. Druscilla had shown him a world like none other he had seen before but Buffy had taught him what it was like to be a man. He supposed he loved her ; everyone did in their own way.

Xander had been a love sick puppy when Spike first came to sunnydale. And we all knew how the Buffy/ Angel romance turned out. Even Faith, Spike suspected had some feelings for the blonde. There was just something about Buffy that drew people to her.

He took a drag from his cigarette. She would never love him though not the way that he loved her; It was a fact he had come to terms with .

_I learned that courage is not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid but he who conquers it ~Nelson Mandella_

Xander Harris had seen a lot of things in his life as a Scooby. Hyena possession, praying mantis substitutes, and more death then He liked..

Another fine mess they had gotten themselves into he thought. A mess he wasn't sure any of them were going to make it out of alive. In the past it had been research, slayage, party at the bronze, but as they had grown up so had the threat around them. Xander had to admit that he was afraid, but there was nothing new there; They would rally around the slayers and do what they had to do . Win or lose.

Xander sat at the dining room table across from Anya who was shuffling a deck of cards.

" you know you should never play poker with a pirate" He joked handing her a can soda.

" and you should never play poker with a vengeance demon" She said with a smile dealing out the cards as she spoke

" Its not your love of vengeance that worries me its your love of money that makes you a card shark"

The clock on the wall chimed the midnight hour. He hoped the slayers would be back soon.

TBC…. So _dear reader _what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

A/N: I don't own them _dear reader_ I just borrow them from time to time…and as always I apologize for any mistakes

They didn't talk much as they cut through the darkened streets. It was the mission that was on their minds. Faith was okay with that her own mind repeating an old mantra: Want. Take. Have.; The philosophy behind the words were very different then they had been before but the same intent was there. They wanted information so they were going to take what they needed and get out. No problem.

Buffy was silent beside her.

It was strange the peacefulness that had grown between them, but she welcomed the change. She had decided a long time ago that life was just too short to let the past control you and a life of a slayer could be even shorter.

" if one of us go down in there we don't stop, " Buffy said quietly but firm, " it's the-"

" Mission that matters" Faith finished. She knew the deal.

Buffy nodded and was silent once more.

The young mad shuffled behind the two slayers; Caleb had been surprised that they had not picked up on his presence but figured they were too preoccupied to notice. Which to him seemed very careless, but was just the opportunity he was looking for.

The arrogance of the righteous He thought mockingly. The powder in his hand felt heavy, and seemed to tingle against his palm. He just had to bide his time and wait for the perfect moment to strike.

" Slayer" A voice from behind stopped the two girls in their tracks.

" ers " Faith said turning," as in two"

A group of vampires stood behind them. Eyes yellow and fangs bared.

" must be Tuesday " Buffy sighed turning with her arms crossed over her chest.

The vampires growled and spread out circling around them.

From the darkness Caleb watched and waited.

TBC… R&R _dear reader….let me know what you think_


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

A/N: with regret I do not own them _dear reader_ I just borrow them from time to time. Please read and review and let me know what you think

Buffy didn't think; only acted as the vampires began to surround her and Faith. With a quick motion she sent her leg up and around connecting her foot to the side of the closest one and sent him flying backwards. She stared cooly at the others as she fell back into a fighters stance.

" bitch"

Faith struck then," uh uh no name calling" She said back handing the offending vampire.

His head snapped back . For a moment they were still and then as if a switch had been flipped the fight was on. The vampire Faith had hit growled and reached out for her with no luck The younger slayer had already begun to drop to her knees, using her leg to sweep the creature off of his feet..

The other vampires closed in.

Buffy moved quickly, upper cutting one while smashing her elbow in the side of the face of another. She felt her knuckles crack open as they connected but did not let it slow her down.

"ohh" she grunted when one of the attacking vampires tackled her to the ground. Drawing up her legs Buffy kicked out both feet pushing against his chest with all her might. He landed roughly a few feet away and she flung herself into a standing position.

Faith was fighting two at once going back and forth between the two with hard punches. When She finally had one retreat the other grabbed her from behind and lifted the dark slayer off her feet. With all the strength she could muster Faith threw her head back crashing her head into his face. It was enough of a distraction that the vampire loosened its hold just enough for Faith to break free.

They went on like; gaining the upper hand just to lose it again. The vampires fell just to get back up and they seemed stronger then normal, more feral as the fight progressed.

Buffy saw her opening, " come on Faith the cemetery" she said taking off down the street. Faith who knew when to run from a fight kept up with every stride.

" These vamps new or something?" Faith asked slipping through the hole in the fence.

" If they are we'll have home field advantage" Buffy told her. She knew the cemetery's of sunnydale like the back of her hand and it was about time that knowledge worked in their favor.

Caleb began to chant softly, his voice barely above a whisper as He raised his arm and allowed the powder to slowly fall from his hand. The powder did not fall to the floor but began to swirl and glow with each reciting of his words. It was almost time.

TBC… never really wrote a fight scene before I hoped you like it _dear reader_


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

A/N: With regret I do not own them just borrow them from time to time… I'd like to get some feedback from you guys..do the characters sound like themselves? Ive read some stories and some of the dialogue seems so out of place for the character that I find myself distracted from the actual story..please let me know what you think

Faith fell unceremoniously across a tombstone, the vampire who had thrown her following closely behind.

Buffy threw a hard left hook to her opponent, " Faith you -" she was hit hard across the face stopping the rest of her sentence from getting out. Feeling anger surge through her body she retaliated with another left hook and a kick to the abdomen that sent the vampire flailing backwards.

" Im good B" faith said, wincing slightly but standing.

A wave of relief washed over Buffy as her and Faith stood back to back arms up and ready to strike.

" we got to get out of here" Buffy said .

" Im right there with you but I don't think these guys get it"

Buffy looked around if they could break free of the circle then they could spread out and maybe find some weapons to equalize the situation or at least cut out through the side alley that ran beside the cemetery . An idea occurred to her.

" do you remember the move?" She asked her partner.

" alley oop" was Faiths response and Buffy locked her elbows with Faiths who then lifted Buffy up. Holding her legs out as stifly as she could Buffy said," Now"

Faith began to spin using Buffy legs like a propeller . One by one the vampires fell.

Once Buffy was back on her feet again she held on to Faiths arm to regain her balance.

" lets motor"

TBC… my fight scenes could definitely use some work but I hope you like the update _dear reader…_ please read and review


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

A/N: I don't own them just borrowing them..Ive never written for caleb before so I hope he is coming across right.. let me know what you think

Caleb watched as the powder began to swirl and form into a glowing ball of light. He quickened his words in his effort to get the task set before him done.

Magic was not really his forte. He guessed it was because He didn't really understand it but then again he hadn't really understood religion and he had followed that path blindly in search of salvation. It wasn't until he cam across his master that he was shown the way; He thought he had been doing horrible things and searched for forgiveness from a higher power but as his master had told him it was his sins that made him and it was his destiny to carry them out.

The girls that he had killed had been dirty and full of their own sins. Temptation and lust. They deserved to be punished and he had done so with great pleasure after he realized it was his duty.

As the words from his last recitation died on the nights breeze the ball of light broke down once more and the powder seemed to float out towards the slayers with determination. He watched with cold eyes as the dust hovered over the two girls before slipping unnoticed up thr girls noses. It wouldn't be long now.

Silently he disappeared into the night.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

A/N: This is pretty much the prologue but from Buffy's POV; coming full circle.

Lightning streaked across the sky. Buffy rested her head back against the tombstone that her and Faith had decided to use as cover and tried to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest. It felt like they had been running for forever. Her head swarmed and her vision blurred before her. She was afraid to turn, afraid to turn and see that the vampires were right behind them, but when she finally gritted her teeth and looked she was shocked to see that the cemetery was empty around them. She could feel Faith beside her and wondered if the other slayer could hear the strange buzzing noise that had seemed faint at first but was steadily getting louder.

" where'd they go?" she asked, shaking her head trying to clear her head.

" I dunno" Faith replied.

She could barely hear what Faith was saying over the noise that had grown so loud. It was starting to make her head hurt.

" B?" she heard Faith say but She was having a hard time focusing on what the other girl was saying to her after that.. She was feeling very sleepy all of a sudden. Something wasn't right.

A cool breeze flittered past and Buffy closed her eyes enjoying the way it felt against her skin. When she reopened her eyes she met Faiths dark brown ones, " Faith graduation coming… I don't want to be late"

She had just enough time to see the concern that flashed in the rogue slayers eyes before succumbing to the sleep that was pulling at her causing her to slump against Faith.

TBC

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe in deep. What was going on?


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

" they're never going to fix this are they?"

Buffy shrugged slightly staring out the broken window. It was raining outside.

" haven't we been here before?" she asked looking at Faith curiously.

"A thousand times" Faith said nodding flashing briefly to the way she had looked four years ago. She had that feeling again like she was supposed to be doing something but for the life of her she couldn't remember what.

" is this your mind or mine?

It was Faiths turn to shrug, " I've stopped trying to figure it out"

Buffy understood what she meant.

They stood there quiet for awhile, side by side, staring out of the shattered glass at the falling rain.

Buffy furrowed her brow," are we supposed to be fighting?"

Faith turned to her a thoughtful look crossing her eyes, " I don't think so"

Buffy had to admit she was relieved; but if they weren't supposed to be fighting what was she supposed to be doing?

" are you real Faith? Or are you just part of my dream?"

Faith smirked, looked as though she was going to say something but changed her mind and settled for saying, " what do you think B?"

A noise from outside stole Buffy's attention and she stepped closer to the window her feet crunching over broken glass. She glanced back at faith who seemed farther back then she remembered.

The brunette was saying something but Buffy couldn't hear her, and even with slayer hearing she couldn't make it out.

Buffy took a step and then suddenly she was falling.

TBC


End file.
